Memories of the Nightmare
by OneFlareshipperOfMany
Summary: Revised version of an old fic. Yugi's yami bares no memories of his past & has only Yugi to hold on to. As he progresses & scraps of memories return, he finds his new love drifting to an old one.... who has already betrayed him before. Warning Yaoi, flare
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Memories**

The original story of this was written years ago. It was a god awful, painfully horrible fanfiction, chalk full of OOCness and completely uncannon events. Hopefully, I have improved since.

This is the rewritten version, and a lot was changed so it would fit with the actual events, and so the characters would remain true to their natures.

The time period for this is before the final duel between Atemu and Bakura/Akunadin, which, for a mixture of plot reasons and my own incredible laziness, will probably never happen.

Um, can't think of anything else to see. I hope you enjoy it! I might post part 2, mostly based on encouragement…. And my own attention span. .;

Warning- this fanfiction contains some adult content, including vulgar language, suggestive and sexual themes and content.

This fanfiction was created for entertainment purposes only. No profit was made from its creation. Cassandra Matteis does not own the rights or characters of YuGiOh, though the story is of her creation and should not be redistributed without her permission.

* * *

Yugi's other half watched quietly as the boy crawled into star speckled pajamas, snuggling comfortably into his bed before he began to read. There was something about the way eyes shone as he read, each turn of the page drawing him deeper into a fantastic other world, that just made his 'yami' want to smile. Of course, there was another reason for that.

Yami Yugi was in love with his other half.

He didn't know how long ago he had realized, or even how long ago it had come about. When he first met him, three thousand years of darkness and insanity had ended, Yugi opening the door that brought him to the light. Memories long ago shattered and forgotten, (and not without leaving their mark) all the nameless one had or knew was the darkness…. And Yugi, the one who freed him, kept that darkness from him.

That had made Yugi the most important thing in the nameless one's world, and he had protected him viciously from any threat, cursing them to the darkness he himself had suffered. Ironically, it was for the one he protected he stopped this, and it was that same one who was able to wash the grips of darkness and insanity from his mind.

Nameless himself, the spirit of the puzzle could only borrow the name of his omote- with a change. His and his other self's friends called him 'Yami Yugi.' Yami. Darkness. Slapped almost mockingly onto the beginning his name as if to remind him what he suffered…. And what Yugi had saved him from. Yugi had a different name for him- 'mou hitori no boku-' My other self, or 'aibou-' partner. Yami Yugi was happy to call his light the same.

Perhaps that Yami Yugi had fallen in love was not strange. Not only was Yugi his light, not only did their very souls and minds entwine together, but every moment was spent with him. And, to be fair, Yugi had never made himself hard to love.

_What are you thinking about, mou hitori no boku?_ Yugi's voice gently, curiously rung through Yami's head. He had apparently set down his book, turning off the light, and now was waiting, head tilted, for an answer.

Yami mentally jolted a bit, before forming to smile fondly down at Yugi- a smile saved only for him. _I was thinking of you,_ he replied honestly, voice strangely soft.

It was hard to tell in the darkness, but it almost seemed as if the faintest of blushes appeared on Yugi's cheeks. _Me?_

Yami chuckled softly- he found the action so endearing... But then, what about Yugi wasn't? _Yes…. All that you are and all you have done for me._

Yugi smiled softly, gently touching the puzzle which was beside him on the bed_. Ah... I think about it sometimes too... you've done so much for me, mou hitori no boku. You're always there, always a part of me... you helped me grow so much, and gain so many wonderful friends..._

Yami's heart felt like it might burst at any minute from his emotion, as his hand gently rested on Yugi's. _Yugi, it was you who grew and gained those friends…_

Yugi lifted his eyes to look to the spirit before him, a transparent blur. The phantom touch... the most they could ever do. Even in their own minds, it was never real_... No... it was you who helped me. You helped me gain confidence in myself, you protected me and did so much for me. I'll never be able to thank you enough, my treasured aibou._

Yami closed his eyes, to savor the emotions welling up to him thanks to his adorable little counterpart, a soft smile on his face. Finally, his eyes opened again, staring down at Yugi with unabashed love. If only…. No. Yami shoved his thoughts away. To be beside him…. That was more then he should ever ask. _It's getting late, Yugi…. You should get to sleep._

_Un! Sleep well, mou hitori no boku! _Yugi replied with a smile. He closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before the steady rhythm of his breathing met Atemu's ears. Judging by the soft smile on his features, Yami's little light was having good dreams.

Yami Yuugi watched him sleep, smiling softly, adoringly. Words could not describe the amount of love he felt for Yugi, his precious savior…. _If only I could tell you…_ Yami's eyes darkened with regret, but once more he shook it of. _Sleep well…_ He leaned down, giving Yugi a ghost of a kiss before returning to his soul room.

* * *

Meanwhile, across Domino, Seto paced about his large, luxurious room. He didn't bother to turn on a light, preferring it as it was now anyways- lit by the moon shining through the large windows. More and more his mind found itself turning to the same thing, traveling to and past obsession…. Yugi Mutou.

It annoyed and at the same time thrilled Seto just how much Yugi seemed to confuse him. He was a challenge, the first in Seto's entire memory he had been unable to overcome. It became an obsession of Seto's to do just that, defeat that admittedly worthy rival.

When it all began, it had been far more desperate. Perhaps because the image that would not escape his mind, Gozaborou plunging through the window as he taught Seto the final lesson- 'this is what becomes of losers.'

Seto had understood. To loose was death. Victory was the only option.

Ironically, it was Yugi, the first to defeat him, who showed him another option. He'd never have taken it, of course. But it directly challenged what Gozaborou had taught. Indirectly, Yugi had told him 'your life is worth more then my victory.'

In short, winning was not everything…. It was a lesson that, without realizing it, Seto slowly began to learn as he watched him. And frankly, schizophrenic though he seemed to be, Yugi held far more respect then Gozaborou ever would.

After he met him, Seto slowly began to change. Mokuba noticed it, of course. The younger Kaiba brother was secretly overjoyed that finally, something had been able to start working against all the things their twisted adopted father had done to him. And more recently, Seto had been noticing the changes in himself.

So it was not any of this old news that had him pacing about his room, as if trying to argue with himself against the facts, struggling against his own treacherous logic. He growled quietly to himself, storming to the balcony, hands curling around the banister until his knuckles were white. He embraced the cold wind, as if with the same power it spiked easily through clothes and flesh to chill his very bones it could snap him away from what Seto could only wish were meaningless delusions. This wasn't right. This couldn't be happening.

Despite common belief, Seto actually WAS a real teenage boy with real hormones. Though he never felt time or desire for any sort of significant other, Seto did release these tensions himself…. Problem was, when he had just started to do so, hand traveling down, he suddenly had an image of Yugi appear in his mind, an image that refused to leave.

What was worse, the image was of him naked, and only left Seto with more pleasure and a desire for more. At first, Seto had been disturbed, quickly stopping, resisting, trying to shove Yugi out of his mind. But he couldn't, and it only got worse from there…. To imagine Yugi helpess, Seto taking him, defeating him in an entirely new way….  
Seto quickly shook his head as his mind inevitably replayed the scenario once more, as if such movements could dislodge the thoughts. He determinedly forced them away, disbelieving his own thoughts and actions. Perhaps he did think about Yugi a bit much, but… he couldn't be _lusting_ after him! HIM, Seto's great rival!

Just because he was the first person that proved himself worthy of Seto's attention, just because he proved just as intelligent and cunning, and he looked good in leather and had a nice a- Seto stopped his thoughts solidly right there, ignoring the tent in his pants. Right. He was stopping now. Sleep, he needed sleep. He must have eaten something strange…..

For possibly the first time, Seto ignored his logic in favor of excuses, stiffly returning inside and attempting to force himself to sleep.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't run away from his dreams….

* * *

Yugi had scarfed down his breakfast that morning, throwing on his clothes and happily bounding to the park. The day was bright and glorious as it greeted him, and he enjoyed the walk, especially with the constant companionship of Atemu's ghostly presence beside him.  
It was a wonderful feeling, to never be alone….

Though his destination had a purpose- namely, meeting his friend in the park to spend the day hanging out, visiting the arcade and probably goofing off, Yugi took his time. After all, he had gotten up early…. And knowing Jounouchi, the blond would probably be late.

Yugi didn't mind though. His bright eyes scanned the area around him, and he always had Atemu to talk to while he waited.

Neither could know that fate, or perhaps simple luck or coincidence had placed Seto in the park as well, taking a break from his work to escape the images tormenting his dreams…. How would he know he was only causing himself to see them in person….?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, if you read the original chapter 2... ignore it. I'm scrapping it almost entirely. This is the replacement. In my opinion, its far better. Also, its longer, so be happy. :P

**Again, if you read the first version of chapter 2, ignore it and read this one. Thank you!**

Oh, one more thing. In this, the way Yami gets his memory back will differ from cannon, and its at this point it really will divert, if only a bit.

* * *

By the time Seto reached the park, Yuugi was already there. It caught him by surprise- he had just stepped through some trees, when that damned, all-too-noticeable hair of his caught his eyes. For a moment, Seto froze. This... this was what he was trying to escape!

But even as his mind screamed at him to turn away, to move somewhere else, his feet did not budge. Instead, he simply stared, quietly, carefully taking his rival in in a way he never had before, as if he could sort out what it was that had suddenly triggered this new twist in his obsession.

Perhaps it was all that leather... Wearing such a tight, seductive outfit left welcome little to the imagination. Maybe it was his very strangeness. Seto was an expensive person. He knew the value of rarity, of having a hold on something unique. And it wasn't just his beauty that ws unique- Seto had never seen someone with hair three colors, not naturally. Or _eyes _that color. Those eyes...

Seto studied them closer, as much as he could from this distance. There was something to those eyes... His hair caught peoples attention, but his eyes kept it. The color was unnatural, but undeniably beautiful. Bright purple, like shining amethysts, large and vibrant-

Suddenly Seto caught himself. _'What the HELL.'_ He shook his head rapidly, and ran a hand through his hair. He was _not _just thinking about what made his rival attractive to him '_because nothing does!_' he added in a quick mental snap, filled with blatant self-denial. _'Obsessing over his _eyes' He asked himself, feeling slightly disgusted. _'How can I have degraded to something so... cheesy romance novel..._'

He glanced one more time at Yuugi, a sneer on his face. But, before he could stop it, a small voice in his head admitted _'he does have very nice eyes though.'_ Seto chose to ignore it, and instead concentrated on where to go from here.

'_This is ridiculous. I'm acting like some sappy schoolgirl obsessing over a secret crush. This is _Yuugi. _Yuugi my rival... I have never feared him, nor went out of my way to avoid him. He is a fool, yes, but one who nonetheless manages to rise where others fall, to surmount all odds..._' He was calmer now- this he had far less difficulty admitting. He hated to admire Yuugi, but he did. A slight smile threatened to twitch the side of his mouth upwards, just a little. _'My 20 chance victory rival... I have never feared him. And someday, I _will _defeat him..._' Seto smirked a bit... and then realized something. _'Ah... that must be it... all my passion from dueling... that bit of respect no one else has ever won. That's what inspires it. That's _all_ it is.'_

Seto continued walking then, his usual self assured, care for noone stride, happy with this conclusion... for it was one he could accept. One that could help drown out that tiny voice in the back of his mind, which told him he was simplifying things overly much.

And it was enough to allow himself to casually stride by Yuugi, knowing that Yuugi would say something, greet him. And though he would never admit it to anyone, much less himself... Seto welcomed, no, desired this.

oOoO()OoOo

Either Yuugi had arrived Early, or Jounouchi had arrived late. Either way, Yuugi really didn't mind- his other half was there, as always, and Yuugi never tired of Yami's company.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Yuugi taking in the world around him, and Yami watching him. This part of the park was more secluded and quiet, as it was away from the main park, the venders, and the spot where boats could be rented (which was mostly done by couples romancing each other.) It was also a bit far from the grove of cherry blossoms, though still some managed to be blown over, pink and delicate. As if to further prove this point, one landed on his nose. He stared cross eyed at it, nose twitching, and heard his other half chuckle. Blushing a bit, he brushed it away from his face and finally turned to Yami again. His other half had a soft smile on his face, one no one else had seen- it seemed it was reserved for Yuugi alone. _'You've been quiet.'_

'_So have you,'_ Yami Yuugi responded with a chuckle, eyes soft as he gazed on Yuugi.

'_True,_' Yuugi conceded with a slight smile.

'_Something on your mind?' _Yami tentatively inquired after a moment, studying his other half's face. Yuugi's cheeks reddened slightly, and he stared down.

'_Ah, n, no._'

Yami was silent a moment. He knew his other half well enough to know he was lying (not that Yuugi had ever been good at it anyway,) but he didn't press. Yuugi would tell him when he was ready- he always did.

'_What about you?'_ Yuugi said, trying to divert attention from himself. _'What have you been thinking about?_

-You.- Was Yami's first thought, but he managed to suppress it, not wanting awkward questions to come about, not yet. He wasn't ready yet... _'Ah, my past mostly._' Yami turned, staring into the horizon, arms folded... and looking, in Yuugi's mind, regal, powerful... and beautiful. _'I feel as if I'm missing so much. I... I want to find the answers, aibou. I want to find out who I am- was- I want to remember the life I forgot.'_

Yuugi looked sadly to him, his heart twisting in empathy. _'I do too,_' He said sincerely. _'I want to help you find those memories, no matter what it takes... But,_' He added, eyes glazing. _'Even when you remember, all you had and knew is gone now.'_

Yami blinked, surprised by how dark the thought was, especially coming from someone he was used to being so bright and optimistic, but he smiled. _'All the more reason I have to cherish the memories- they're all that's left after all, aren't they?'_

'_Aah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-' _Yuugi had spoken without realizing what he said, and now regretted it, afraid of hurting him.

'_Do not apologize, aibou. You're right. Besides... even if all I had is gone, whether I remember it or not, I'll still have you. You're my life now Yuugi, and I can't imagine anything I could ever have had or ever will that's half so precious..._' It was Yami's turn to speak without thinking, and suddenly he went silent, realizing what he had said. He hid it though, with the poker face that contributed to his skill at gaming.

As for Yuugi, he could hardly believe what Yami had said. He slowly blushed, heart beating a bit faster. But... no, he told himself. Yami didn't mean it like that... right? He glanced at Yami, but that told him nothing... it did, however, cause him to notice a familiar CEO who was walking by, looking, himself, deep in thought. "Kaiba?" He asked allowed.

'_Hmm?'_ Yami turned a bit, and couldn't help but scowl, a bit grudging at the brunette for interrupting after his half-confession, whether he was conscious of it or not.

Seto paused, looking down at Yuugi, though he said nothing, waiting with his best 'I'm a busy CEO, hurry up and get out with it and stop wasting my time' expression.

Yuugi, already a bit nervous by what had happen and his own feelings, felt suddenly self conscious, and fidgeted with the puzzle, blushing. "I, I haven't heard from you in a while. I was wondering how you've been..." _'Oh _that _didn't sound lame,_' he berated himself with inward sarcasm.

His other half chuckled a bit. _'Calm down, Yuugi. This is Kaiba, I doubt he cares.'_

'_Ah, you're probably right._'

Yami frowned, hoping he had imagined the hint of disappointment in Yuugi's voice.

Seto didn't seem to notice the pause, probably because it took him a moment to decide what he wanted to say. Though his first instinct was to snap coldly, he repressed it... and oh, there was much inner debate, thoughts and emotions as to why and if he should, all of which he was trying desperately to ignore... so he answered briefly, but with surprising honesty, even to him. "Busy." It wasn't so much what he said, but the way he said it. Not cold and decisive, but heavy with a weariness he raerly let show.

Both Yuugi and Yami looked up in surprise. Whatever they were expecting, that certainly wasn't it, and Seto smirked inwardly. Well, surprising them was worth it, he admitted to himself. It may be petty, but Seto liked anything that could be construed as a victory over his rival, however trivial. He liked _affecting_ him...

For a moment Yuugi seemed unsure of what to say. He felt strangely self conscious... perhaps simply just carrying scraps of his old social inadequacies, though he had grown tremendously since he had finished the puzzle. Or, perhaps, it was something more then that. Either way, Seto seemed unusually congenial, and Yuugi didn't want to do anything to threaten that. Not knowing what to say, he once again spoke without thinking. "I've been worried." He winced inwardly as soon as he said it. Crap... that's not what he intended.

'_Aibou, I think you're being just a little bit too concerned about this conversation, and Seto's thoughts of you in general.' _Came the amused, always comforting voice of his Other.

'_Aa, perhaps so..._'

If it weren't for the fact that Yuugi was talking to Yami between all he said, and Seto was being equally thoughtful, the many pauses would probably be far more awkward. As it was Seto found himself slightly surprised by Yuugi's comment."What for?" He growled with cold disinterest, though really he was just a little intrigued. Outside of tournaments, it seemed that he had always gone unnoticed to Yuugi- not that he cared, mind you.

Yuugi looked concernedly at Seto, no longer flinching from his gaze and instead staring strait into those unreadable icy eyes. "At school lately, you've seemed so... tired. And Mokuba's said the same thing, he's really worried about you too, Seto."

"Mokuba?" That got Seto by surprise- he didn't even know his younger brother still kept in contact with Yuugi, much less anything about what he'd been feeling... _'I've been neglecting him,_' Seto realized with guilt. Mokuba was all he had- _but doesn't have to be-_ that and his company.

Yuugi saw, briefly, emotion flicker behind those icy eyes, and his heart skips a beat. _'He really does care... if only he'd let himself open up...'_

Yami remained silent, watching them, expression masked.

"I don't see how this is a concern of yours." Seto finally said, cold and icy once more.

This time, Yami couldn't question the disappointment he felt from Yuugi. _'Aibou..._' He began, then stopped.

Yuugi paused a moment, wondering what Yami was going to say, but after a few moments of silence, he returned his attention to Seto. "Seto, I consider you my friend." Seto's expression turned to disdain, but Yuugi continued on. "Even if you don't want to accept it, or have anything to do with me, I'm still going to care about you."

"I don't doubt that." Seto snorted. "You're a fool, Yuugi." _'Yet despite that, you always manage to win... how is that, Yuugi? I want to pry you open and unlock your secrets..._'

"Still, I..." as Yuugi awkwardly tried to express himself, he caught something out of his corner eye- a mess of blond hair, and by the hot dog booth to boot. "Ah, Jounouchi!" He looked to Kaiba. "I have to go... I'll see you later. Please try to slow down, for Mokuba's sake..."

Seto didn't get a chance to get another word in before Yuugi was off, running towards his friend. His hand twitched, though his expression was otherwise mostly concealed. Inside, however, he was angry. No, more then angry. Fuming.

Just like that, Yuugi had left. Left him for the _mutt. _He shouldn't care. He knew he shouldn't. Still... _'It's insulting,_' He told himself. But it was more then that. And more then the fact that _he_ was used to ending the conversations, and on his terms... Including with Yuugi. Suddenly, that was taken away from him.

Unseen by him, Yami watched him as he floated alongside Yuugi, carefully, before turning his attention to his aibou, giving him a wave of warmth. _'I'll always be here for you, Yuugi,_' he said softly, adoringly, and was rewarded by the mental/emotional equivalent of a smile, just for him.

'_I know... and thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you, mou hitori no boku...' _Yuugi paused, and slowed down his run, not for breath, but for the sudden pang of worry that hit him. _'Aibou, when you... when you get your memory back, and everything is settled_... _you... you wont forget me, right?'_

Yami's eyes widened, shocked by the questions. _'Never! No matter what happens Yuugi, no matter how many millenia pass and how many lifetimes go by, I will never forget you.'_

Comforted, Yuugi was able pick up the pace once more, and let himself be care free as he ran over and glomped his blond friend from behind. "Jounouchi!"

"Ack" Jounouchi exclaimed, nearly dropping his hot dogs, but he managed to hang on and grin down at his friend. "Yug! Good ta see you too!"

Yuugi grinned up at him, releasing him. "Where should we head first?"

"How 'bout the arcade?" Jounouchi suggested, knowing it was his friends favorite place. "The movie doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Alright, sounds good!" Yuugi said happily, and Jounouchi grinned back, walking off together.

Neither noticed Seto's distant eyes following them, before he, too, headed off.

oOoO()OoOo

The day was a blast for Yuugi- he played Jounouchi against all the games, beating him at most of them (though Jounouchi won laser tag and air hockey) before they headed out to see the new movie- a fun, plotless and badly acted action movie full of explosions that both enjoyed and laughed at.

After the movie, as they walked, Jounouchi was enthusiastically pantomiming one of the scenes, Yuugi laughing mirthfully until he cried. Yami was watching, enjoying every moment himself, but it was Yuugi who really warmed his heart- he loved seeing his other half so happy...

After his latest charade, Jounouchi looked down at his giggling friend. "C'mon, lets get something to eat. I'll buy us some burgers."

"Really?" Yuugi asked happily. Jounouchi grinned, mussing his hair.

"Y'know Yug, you'd be a really cheap date," he noted amusedly. Yuugi blushed and gave him a look, smiling nonetheless, while Yami blushed subtly.

"I wonder if Anzu's working," Yuugi mused thoughtfully.

"I wonder if she'd give us a discount..." Jounouchi mused plotingly. "Hey, we're here! Er, hold on, I gotta use the restroom."

"You should have gone before we left," Yuugi said with a laugh.

"Are ya kidding? The bathrooms in the theater are gross," Jounouchi said, wrinkling his nose.

Yuugi shook his head, watching him go, before retreating inward. _'How did you like the movie?_'

"_I'm uncertain I even understood,' _Yami admitted after a pause. _'It was very... ah, shiny?'_

Yuugi hid a smile. _'That's the poin-_'

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi was snapped out of it, and looked up to Anzu. "Hey Anzu!" He said, smiling brightly.

"Good to see you, how's mou hitori no Yuugi doing?" Anzu asked, before adding, "Actually, could I ask him?" Yuugi smiled and nodded. Anzu watched carefully as his eyes closed, and subtly but swiftly he changed- taller, stronger, darker, with more and more radical bangs, a slightly different face shape, and now, the eyes that opened and stared up at her were sharper and crimson. Anzu felt her breath catch. He was perfect... _'If only he had his own form._' Anzu thought to herself, biting his lip.

"Well?"

Anzu jumped, coming back to the present. Yami was looking bored, and possibly even a little annoyed. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to know how you were doing... er, you you.. I mean, we haven't really gotten much talking time in..." She looked sadly at him. "It seems the only time you come out is to duel. Maybe you should talk to Yuugi about letting you-"

Suddenly Yami's eyes were steely as he growled out "I am completely satisfied sitting back and watching. You think Yuugi holds me at bay? Any time I request it he gives me free reign. You misjudge him, Anzu. I'm ashamed of you."

That hit Anzu hard, and she bit her lip, eyes a bit wide as she inwardly berated herself. "I, I'm sorry, your right. I... I just really wanted to see you..."

"Next time you want it, ask." Yami sad, calmer again... before Yuugi appeared again. He frowned immediately. "Anzu, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." Anzu said, biting her lip and smiling. It was clear Yuugi wasn't buying it, but she didn't give in... especially since she still felt guilty.

'_Mou hitori no boku, what did you say to her?' _He prodded gently.

'_It's nothing, aibou.' _Yami reassured. _'Don't worry about it. It was just something... private, she wanted to share with me.'_

'_Why didn't she want me to hear...?'_

'_Because it concerned me,'_ Yami replied honestly. _'Please don't worry about it, aibou. I hate it when your upset._

Anzu watched Yuugi carefully, waiting till the glazed look that meant he was conversing with his other left his eyes. _'I hope Yami didn't tell him...' _"What do you want?" She asked wehn they were done.

"You know me! Burger, fries, chocolate shake. Oh, Jounouchi's here too..."

"Ah, so everything on the menu," Anzu joked, and they laughed.

"Ey, I heard that!" Jounouchi exclaimed, coming from behind.

"Ah, Jounouchi. I'm sorry, do you want a diet coke?" Anzu asked, smirking and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. I'll take a double cheeseburger, large fries and a strawberry shake."

"Sure you don't want two?"

"'Course not!" Jounouchi said. "...I gotta save room for dessert."

"Your unbelievable... who knows how you stay so thin," Anzu chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"So, is this one on the house too?" Jounouchi asked slyly, ignoring the jab.

"Ha! You wish." Anzu paused, and, still guilty about her misjudgement, winked at Yuugi. "Except for Yuugi's." Yuugi blushed as she walked off with their orders. _'Yuugi... I really did do you an injustice...'_

Yuugi blinked as he watched her go, still blushing. _'I guess she wasn't so upset after all._' Pause. _'She winked at me...'_

'_Yes, she did.' _Yami Yuugi replied with a small frown. His aibou had been head over heals for Anzu when he had first met him, a fact he was admittable slightly jealous of. But the brunette had never returned the feelings, except to Other Yuugi. Of course, this made Yami upset at her for hurting Yuugi, and whats more he had no romantic interest in her. However, throughout their time together, Yuugi's interest in her had waned and then ended, and he now viewed her as a friend alone. Still, Yami didn't want anything to happen to cause him to develop false hopes and renewed feelings.

'_Don't worry, Yami. I don't feel for her anymore as I did before. It was just a silly crush._' Yuugi felt the relief. _'I do feel sorry for her though, I know she likes you...'_

'_Its nothing but mild infatuation, aibou. Don't worry, she'll get over it soon enough and find some wonderful guy to sweep her off her feet, perhaps and American.' _Yami paused, feeling curious. _'Aibou, is there someone else you like...?_' All he got was blushing and embarrassment and hiding, and Yami smirked to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

The smile faded, however, as the question remained- _who _did Yuugi like? More specifically... was it, as he hoped, himself...?

"Ey, Earth to Yug!" Jounouchi said, waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Er, sorry Jounouchi," Yuugi blushed, blinking rapidly and returning his attention to reality.

"Heh, no prob, but you were in your own little world for a while there. What were you guys talking about?"

Suddenly Yuugi was as red as the container of ketchup. "Ah, n, nothing..."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight. Ooh, look, foods here!" He added eagerly.

Yuugi quickly turned, glad for the diversion.

* * *

If anyone's wondering about the scene with Anzu, I've noticed that for all her friendship-ness, Anzu is always the first to misjudge and often the last to understand her friends... (Like when she accuses Yami Yuugi of not caring about anyone, etc.) I'm not specifically trying to bash her, as I'm rather against that, but I do feel this is within her character, and I'd like to say that preemptively. :P Doesn't make her a bad person- everyone makes mistakes.

Anyway, I really did intend to get to the flashbacks, but, um, I got to get to bed. So I guess you've still got a chapter or two before the interesting stuff starts to happen. :P Sorry guys. At least this version is a lot better!


End file.
